Silence is Tempting
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Lisa receives a Christmas card and gift from a stranger who has called himself, 'C' so now, Lisa is wondering just who is this man?


**Listening to so many Disney songs! **

**Summary: Lisa receives a gift from a secret admirer and it's not the boy across from them! The person signs their name as 'C.' but who does Lisa know with a C at the beginning of their name? **

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I love the Simpsons but I'm too young to own this show.**

* * *

><p>Christmas proved to be the best time of year as the kids of the Simpson's household began tearing the paper off of their gifts that they had been given the day before. Marge and Maggie had been the first to open their gifts and were both enjoying them as Bart and Homer began to open theirs. But Lisa was not into the spirits like everyone else was. Her mind was…elsewhere.<p>

Lisa hummed a bit of a Christmas song to herself as she looked the card over. It wasn't like the other Christmas cards and it certainly didn't have a name to it except for the letter 'C'. She blushed at the thought of what the card had said.

"Lisa, honey, are you going to open your gift?" Marge asked her daughter as she took a seat next to Lisa.

The girl smiled and looked into the card again. "Not right now, mom. This card is already a gift to me. Look!" Lisa, excited in the thought of sharing her boy issues with her mother, put the card into her mother's face.

"Oh my, this young man is quite the communicator now isn't he?" Marge smiled and gave Lisa the card and picked Maggie up off the floor and setting the young girl on her lap.

"Do you know anyone with the letter C?" Lisa asked as her mother got up again and began to rub Maggie's back with one hand, trying to burp her.

"I would think of Carl but he's been at the bar all this time with Moe and the others. I'm sorry, Lisa." Marge told her daughter sadly and went into the kitchen.

Lisa let out a small sigh and looked out the window and at the snow that had fallen on their font lawn and had covered the houses across from them.

'How am I supposed to know who this 'C' person is?' Lisa asked herself through her mind as she watched the cars go by.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, everyone was fast asleep with their gifts right next to them all except for Lisa, who stared out her window while listening to the sounds of the ticking clock on her bedside table. The card she had with her in the living room was held tightly in her hands as she tried to get some rest. But it was useless and she had been wondering almost half the night on which this person may be. She knew it wouldn't be anyone from her class or anyone from church.<p>

As she was about to close her eyes for the night, a tapping at her window alarmed her and she was wide awake again. She waited for the next tap and saw that it was the sound of a rock hitting her window. Curious as to whom it was, Lisa got up from her bed and tried to make it look like she had just gotten up by rubbing her eyes.

Standing beside the Simpson's house, was Cecil. Bob's brother. This threw Lisa for a loop as she hadn't expected Cecil to write such a letter in her card or for any card for that matter. She smiled at the kind gesture he was making, forgetting about the sudden age difference.

"Lisa, Mona yearns to be in your body, for you shine brighter then Mona herself!" Lisa held her hands together and tilted her head as she smiled. She never knew a man to have such passion with words.

Cecil smiled back and turned his back on Lisa for a split second and turned around again with something in his hands. Lisa's smile brightened all the more as she realized it was a small, hand-sized saxophone. The man shut his eyes and began to play the miniature instrument while Lisa sat back and enjoyed the small music piece.

Very little words were said to convey Lisa's feelings that she had in her chest as just getting the girl to listen was what Cecil ever wanted. He played through the night until morning and Lisa had fallen asleep to the music.

'I do love how silence can be tempting.' Cecil told himself as he kissed the air up to Lisa's bedroom and left the Simpson's yard.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Aww. How cute, Lisa fell asleep. And yes everyone, before you say anything, Lisa and Mona are both the same name for the painting but it's different here!**


End file.
